1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container cap locking mechanism including features on a container cap and on an associated container body that interlock with one another when the cap is fully tightened to provide physical and visual indication that the cap is fully closed and optimally sealed to the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Features and devices for locking container caps onto container bodies typically are hidden between the wall of the cap and/or the container neck and often comprise multiple pieces that must be assembled prior to use. Hidden cap locking features typically are used to secure the cap to the container and to prevent the container from inadvertently opening. They do not typically provide a visual indicator to alert a user when the cap has been properly secured to the container body. In particular, a threaded cap must be appropriated threaded onto an associated container body in order for the inner surface of the cap to completely seal against the top surface of the container body neck. Over-tightening can result in deformation of cap and body threads and can also cause the cap or body itself to deform, thereby breaking the seal therebetween.
What is needed, therefore, is a container cap locking mechanism that not only locks the cap onto the container when in sufficient sealed engagement, but also provides visual indication of the lock to the user.